Heart
Heart (ハート), sometimes known as Mr. Heart (ハート様), is downloadable character for the Dream and Challenge modes in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. Heart has no ending or story paths of his own, however retains a fully fleshed out upgrade chart. He is one of Shin's four main lieutenants, named after the king of hearts playing card. Although he is a relatively good fellow who treats his minions well, he snaps into a whiny and homicidal bully at the sight of his own blood. Called "pig" and "sluggish" by his opponent, he faces Kenshiro. After his technique fails to work against the hero, he cries out "Hidebu~!" (roughly "It's terrible!") as he dies, his trademark line known by Fist of North Star fans. Quotes *"Oh god, it hurts!" *'I've gone and done it again." *"Take your best shot! You can't hurt me!" *"Don't hold back now. We're just getting started!" Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques All of Heart's techniques are game original moves. *''Itee yo~!'' (That hurts!) - Heart's trademark line from the series. Waving his arms rapidly with a violet aura in front of his belly, Heart runs in one direction to bash anyone in his path. His direction for the rampage can be controlled by the player. He ends the chain by hopping into the air and landing on his legs for a crushing impact. *''Heart Beat'' - A mighty slap of the ground with both hands. Sends nearby foes flying. *''Heart Renki Tsuha'' (Heart Invigorating Wave) - Heart hunches over while sucking in air. As he rises, Heart emits a straight energy beam from his mouth forward. *''Kyouran no Satsujinsha'' (Frenzied Murderer) - Heart surrounds himself within an aura and gains a momentary attack boost. *''Dokokara demo douzou!'' (I'll take you on from anywhere!) - Sucks the opponent's limb into his belly, laughing as their attack is absorbed without effort. He then expands his belly to fling his victim away. *''Megaton Press'' - Heart powers up and hops his body into the air. He lands stomach first onto the ground below him, blowing anyone in his path away from him. *''Kenpou Koroshi no Sugata'' (Martial Art Killing Body) - Heart inflates his stomach and dares his foes to attack him with everything they got. A multitude of weapons is stabbed into his belly, but Heart remains unharmed from the blows. He inflates his stomach a second time and the weapons in his belly become deadly projectiles to the foes within range. *''Cho Katonjutsu'' (Super Fire Blowing Technique) - Bringing out his custom metal drum filled with oil, Heart gulps down its contents. He then blows fire to burn the foes in front of him. He finishes the move by throwing the drum into the flames, letting it explode. *''Hofuku Settou'' (Stomach Clutching Laughter) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Heart grabs an opponent. As they struggle within his grasp, he folds and crunches them into a fetal position, curling them into a ball. He then inflates his stomach to send them reeling back in pain. If Heart is high enough in levels, this move can be a one-hit kill to anyone in the game. *''Heart Ai no Binta'' (Heart Love Slap) - One of his Legendary Techniques, Heart enlarges one of his hands to gigantic size and performs a mighty slap on the ground in front of him. His hand returns to its normal size after the move's competition. The blow and the impact damages foes within range. *''Big Bang'' - One of his Legendary Techniques, Heart enlarges his stomach to unworldly proportions to fill up the screen with his skin. Anything covered within the flab of flesh is then quickly set on flames, as an explosion erupts. Heart reverts to his normal shape after the move, in one piece and sitting in a relaxed position. Fighting Style He heavily relies on his size and brute strength to attack his opponents, using bear hugs or hopping on top of fallen opponents to crush them with his weight. He prides the size of his wide belly, which has the power to stop a normal man's fist with ease. Heart offers a play style unavailable with other characters and is a welcome addition to the existing cast. Although he falls under the Special Type of characters, he is different in the fact that he is a slow yet powerful character with excellent 'crowd control' attacks that lacks projectile attacks. His personal action is powerful sucking in of air which draws enemies closer to him. He can also perform a quasi "air dash" by inflating his belly whilst airborne. Gallery Heart_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters